


бариста для того, кто предпочитает чай

by JiruSleep



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: College Student Keith (Voltron), College Student Lance (Voltron), M/M, Melancholy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 22:37:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20217430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JiruSleep/pseuds/JiruSleep
Summary: Лэнс любит варить кофе и флиртовать с девушками, но хорошо у него получается только одно - ничего. Наблюдая за его попытками жить нормально, Кит понимает, что у Лэнса есть очень слабое место, о котором, похоже, давно знают все, кроме Кита.





	бариста для того, кто предпочитает чай

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для VoltronFest.

Коварная весна то заливает улицы ярким солнцем и теплым ветром, то — холодным дождем. Кит перешагивает лужу, еще одну, но в третью приходится наступить, потому что со спины на него наваливается кто-то. Запах знакомого парфюма вперемешку с ароматом сыра и приправ окружает Кита, заставляет его невольно обрадоваться — не он один опаздывает на первую пару, но голос его колюч:

— И тебе доброе утро, Лэнс, — Кит осматривает промокший кед и честно старается вздыхать не слишком обреченно.

— Утро не просто доброе, но прекрасное, — бодро чеканит Лэнс ему почти в самое ухо. Какое-то время он буквально висит на плечах Кита, но на дороге возникает новая лужа, и им приходится разделиться, чтобы преодолеть ее. Там, где только что висел Лэнс, холод ощущается лучше, и Кит ежится от свежести утреннего воздуха.

Сегодня он даже не успел позавтракать. Учиться в университете и одновременно работать и участвовать в исследовательском проекте оказалось не так легко, как говорил Широ. Кит потирает переносицу и подавляет зевок.

— В чем дело, Кит? Разве Мэтт не должен был подвезти тебя и Пидж? — Лэнс больше возится со своим шарфом, чем смотрит на Кита, но они оба знают, что слушает он более чем внимательно.

— А ты разве не собирался в этом месяце выходить пораньше, чтобы не опаздывать? — огрызается Кит.

— О, — Лэнс переводит на него хитрый взгляд. — Я и правда вышел пораньше сегодня, — он расцветает совершенно дурацкой улыбкой. — Зашел в новое кафе, а там такая девушка! Никак не хотела меня отпускать.

— Попросила тебя уйти, едва ты ступил на порог? — ерничает Кит.

Редко случалось такое, чтобы какая-нибудь девушка приходила в восторг от флиртующего Лэнса. Кит слышал, что до их знакомства он был довольно популярен у девушек, но стать свидетелем успешного подката ему за эти два года так и не довелось.

Взъерошенный, явно не выспавшийся Лэнс поправляет лямку рюкзака на своем плече. Он выглядит так, словно работает на износ уже какое-то время. Кит не верит своим глазам. Он знает Лэнса, как старательного, но не особо преуспевающего студента, который никогда не стал бы жертвовать сном даже для спасения вселенной и уж точно не вышел бы из дома в старом растянутом пуловере под потасканной летной курткой.

Лэнс задумчиво улыбается.

— Нет. Попросила зайти еще.

Кит закатывает глаза. Девушка, наверняка, просто пыталась быть вежливой, и нет ни одной причины сходить с ума. Но сегодня день чудес — Лэнс никак не комментирует реакцию Кита.

Они почти забегают в корпус и больше не разговаривают.

Когда Кит заваливается в нужную аудиторию, невольно притормаживает на пороге, но его тут же пихает в спину Лэнс. Они падают по разные стороны от Пидж, зарывшейся в учебник.

— Опоздали, пришли вместе и даже не подрались? — она даже не трудится посмотреть на приятелей. — Ханк будет в шоке, когда узнает.

— А, кстати, где он? — Лэнс трет свое лицо, чтобы чуть-чуть прийти в себя.

— Уехал домой.

— Уже сегодня? — Лэнс даже немного подпрыгивает. Кит по лицу видит, что он хочет что-то сказать, но в аудиторию вплывает профессор, и они замолкают. Пидж убирает книгу, но на парней все равно не смотрит, полностью сосредотачиваясь на лекции. Лэнс отклоняется назад и пытается жестами что-то донести до Кита. Его рот забавно дергается, но Кит заставляет себя не улыбаться. Вместо этого он закатывает глаза и отворачивается. Он слышит, как Лэнс вздыхает, но быстро успокаивается и не пытается приставать ни к нему, ни, тем более, к Пидж.

Кети явно не в настроении. Это к лучшему, потому что, когда Кети не в духе, она не перешучивается с Лэнсом, не обменивается с ним сообщениями прямо во время лекции и не пытается незаметно собирать отдельные части своего робота.

Кит наслаждается спокойствием почти час. Его не интересует речь профессора, потому что он уверен в своем знании предмета на все сто двадцать пять процентов. Когда-то давно, еще в самом начале курса, он даже рассказал об этом Пидж. Подруга тогда только тяжело вздохнула.

«Где-то я уже что-то похожее слышала», — она скосила глаза на Лэнса и Ханка, обсуждающих какой-то новый фильм, который Кит не смотрел и смотреть не собирался.

Вспоминая об этом, Кит каждый раз находит взглядом Лэнса. Тот всегда выглядит очень заинтересованным на лекциях, хотя позже не может вспомнить из них почти ничего и вынужден изучать предмет самостоятельно. Киту нравится думать, что Пидж тогда имела в виду Ханка, потому что сообразительный и воодушевленный Ханк нравится ему больше, чем Лэнс.

Когда до конца лекции остается пятнадцать минут, Кит задумывается о планах на вечер. Уже два дня он не созванивался с Широ и есть еще не до конца собранный компьютер. Дел невпроворот, и когда лекция заканчивается и аудитория оживает, Кит сбрасывает свои вещи в сумку. Он собирается уйти. На сегодня у него занятий больше нет, как и желания оставаться в университете.

— Кит, — он оборачивается на голос Лэнса. — Мы пойдем сегодня в то кафе, где я был сегодня утром. Может, ты хочешь с нами? — Кит вскидывает бровь. Лэнс никогда его никуда не звал, скорее наоборот, старался все провернуть таким образом, чтобы не звать Кита. Он уже собирается отказаться, когда бросает взгляд на Пидж. Девушка вопросительно наклоняет голову.

— Ладно, — соглашается он.

— Хорошо, — улыбается Лэнс. — Раз уж Ханк уехал, то можешь пойти с нами. Но только в этот раз.

— Ой, да захлопнись, — воет Пидж. — Подожди, пока мы зайдем в лабораторию. Встретимся через пару минут внизу, хорошо?

Кит кивает. Лэнс обиженно сопит. Пидж раздраженно дергает конспект, когда он не помещается в сумке.

Они выходят в коридор, и Кит остается один. Он спускается на первый этаж. Несмотря на яркое солнце, отражающееся в лужах на асфальте, и хорошую погоду, на улице довольно холодно. Кит поднимает воротник своей куртки и выходит на крыльцо. Студенты проходят мимо него, негромко переговариваясь. Белые облачка пара вылетают изо рта Кита и поднимаются вверх.

В телефоне нет ни одного нового сообщения. Кит ждет, что Широ напишет ему, но еще в душе теплится сомнение — может быть, ему напишет Ханк. Они не очень близки. Из всей их маленькой компании у Кита сложились нормальные отношения только с Пидж и только потому, что ее брат давно знаком с Китом. Ханк казался приятным парнем, но он не особо стремился подружиться. Кажется, его вполне устраивала скромная компания Лэнса и Пидж.

Кит не успевает толком задуматься о том, насколько чудной выдался денек, потому что ребята уже выходят из корпуса и Лэнс заглядывает через плечо в его телефон.

— Переписываешься с кем-то?

— Да, — Кит прячет телефон в карман. — Где это твое кафе?

— Недалеко от моего дома, — Лэнс беспечно пожимает плечами. Кит его веселья не разделяет. Дом, в котором Лэнс снимает квартиру, находится достаточно далеко от университета, чтобы прямо сейчас отказаться от похода в кафе и пойти домой. — Да не напрягайся так, — усмехается Лэнс. — Оно того стоит. А потом я тебя домой подброшу, если хочешь.

Кит поджимает губы.

— Ты собираешься катать на мотоцикле Кита, а не ту мифическую даму из кафе? — Пидж в притворном ужасе прикрывает рот. Они спускаются с крыльца и неспешно бредут в сторону главных ворот.

— Ты ничего не понимаешь, — Лэнс картинно качает головой. — Она работает до восьми. А до этого я успею подвезти Кита и вернуться обратно, — он поворачивается к Киту. — Не волнуйся, ты будешь дома до комендантского часа.

— У меня нет комендантского часа, — бурчит Кит. Ему приходится спрятать лицо в воротнике куртки, чтобы не замерзнуть. — И я лучше пешком пойду, чем сяду с тобой на мотоцикл.

— Ну, ну, — Лэнс кажется разочарованным. — Это же первый раз, когда ты выбираешься с нами куда-то. Первый раз должен быть особенным.

Пидж фыркает. Она выныривает из своего телефона и улыбается самой гадкой из своих улыбок. Прежде, чем она успевает отпустить сальную шутку про первый раз (а именно это она и собирается сделать!), Кит успевает ощетиниться.

— Он не станет особенным, если ты убьешь меня!

— Я прекрасно вожу, так что заткнись! — возмущается Лэнс. Пидж откровенно ржет.

— Очень сомневаюсь в этом.

— Тогда слазь!

Кит моргает. Он даже останавливается от удивления. Лэнс возмущенно поджимает губы и вздергивает подбородок.

— Что?.. — от Кита явно ускользает смысл шутки, которая заставила Пидж смеяться еще громче.

— Вообще-то, — встревает Пидж. — Лэнс неплохо водит. Хотя в первый раз, я тоже думала, что мы умрем, — она похлопывает Кита по плечу. — Пойдемте быстрее, а то так и к вечеру не дойдем. Так что там за кафе такое особенное, Лэнс?

Лэнс тяжко вздыхает и будто нехотя принимается рассказывать.

Кит слушает вполуха, но четко усваивает две вещи: в кафе работает лучшая девушка в мире и у них есть вакансия бариста. Почему важно второе он пропускает, когда снова заглядывает в телефон. Вместо нового сообщения высвечивается обновление приложения.

Пидж и Лэнс треплются всю дорогу. Они вспоминают новые фильмы, девушку Ханка, последние шутки, которые придумали во время общих занятий в университете. Кит почти не участвует в их разговоре. Он наблюдает за тем, как солнце подсвечивает окна в домах, как отражается от значков на сумке Пидж и каким мягким кажется шарф Лэнса при таком освещении.

Кафе оказывается небольшим помещением в темных тонах. За большими окнами хорошо видна девушка, протирающая стойку. Пышные волосы, собранные в пучок и правильное симметричное лицо можно по достоинству оценить уже сейчас. Кит невольно вспоминает девушек, к которым подкатывал Лэнс раньше, — они не идут ни в какое сравнение.

Внутри кафе приятно пахнет выпечкой и довольно тепло. Раздается звон колокольчиков, и девушка сразу поворачивается к ним.

— Добро пожаловать, — она улыбается и убирает тряпку.

В кафе только один посетитель, но он не проявляет никакого интереса к вошедшим. Кит осматривает помещение и уже хочет уйти, но он стоит совсем рядом к Лэнсу и боится, что если попытается выйти прямо сейчас, тот схватит его за руку и придется поругаться снова. Он отворачивается от девушки и рассматривает помещение. На подоконниках лежат тонкие подушки, на стенах кое-где висят цветы и в целом обстановка кажется уютной, но это нисколько не помогает Киту.

— Сядем сюда? — Пидж кивает на столик около окна.

— Вы садитесь, а я сделаю заказ, — не дожидаясь ответа, Лэнс уходит в сторону стойки. Кит не видит его лица, но уверен, что по мере приближения к прекрасной незнакомке на его лице появляется улыбка из разряда я-пришел-сделать-заказ-и-увезти-тебя-отсюда. Девушка улыбается Лэнсу в ответ и не кривится даже, когда он начинает что-то негромко ей говорить.

Сиденья оказываются удобными, а кажущийся хрупким стол уверенно выдерживает груз ноутбука Пидж. Кит занимает такое место, чтобы видеть, как Лэнс облокачивается на стойку.

— Он же знает, что я больше люблю чай, чем кофе?

— Да, — Пидж уже полностью в своем компьютере. — И он возьмет тебе кофе.

— О, — тянет Кит. Он думает, что нужно подняться и уточнить заказ, но вместо этого сидит на своем месте. Отсюда хорошо видна улица. Глядя на ясное яркое небо из теплого кафе, совсем не верится, что снаружи действительно холодно, но холодные пальцы и кончик носа напоминают о правде слишком хорошо.

Лэнс не спешит возвращаться. Он все говорит о чем-то и даже не поворачивается на друзей. Девушка выглядит вполне дружелюбно. Она не закатывает глаза, продолжает улыбаться и выглядит вполне естественно. Такое случается впервые за все время, что Кит знаком с Лэнсом. Он осторожно похлопывает Пидж по локтю, и когда она поднимает взгляд от ноутбука, кивает в сторону стойки. Пидж следит за взглядом Кита, оценивающе наклоняет голову набок. До нее не сразу доходит в чем дело, а когда доходит, то она едва слышно взвизгивает.

Они встречаются взглядами.

— Это действительно то, что я вижу? — одними губами спрашивает Пидж. — Он действительно склеил кого-то?

Кит переводит взгляд на телефон Пидж. Подруга понимает его без слов.

Со стороны может показаться, что они просто смотрят что-то в телефоне, а на деле фото Лэнса и незнакомой девушки уже отправляется Ханку.

Ханк отвечает уже спустя полминуты:

«Спустя столько лет?!»

«Всегда» — отвечает Лэнс и только тут Кит замечает, что фото было отправлено в общий чат. Они с Пидж бросают взгляд на Лэнса. Тот выглядит максимально не впечатленным.

«С возвращением, дружище» — печатает Ханк, но Пидж уже не читает. Она блокирует экран телефона и откидывается на спинку.

— Мне не стыдно, — врет она.

— А должно бы, — проговаривает Лэнс. Он подходит к их столику с подносом.

Кит с интересом рассматривает три чашки.

— Что ты принес?

— Два кофе и чай, — Лэнс занимает кресло ближе к Киту. — Вы позорите меня, ребята, — он осуждающе качает головой.

Щеки Пидж розовеют, но взгляд — вызывающий.

— Ты действительно взял для Кита чай? — она скептически поднимает бровь.

— Я думал, ты сама попросила меня вести себя хорошо в обмен на помощь в подготовке к экзамену.

— Да ты просто боишься признаться, что на самом деле тебе нравится вести себя хорошо.

За столом повисает тишина. Пидж краснеет еще сильнее, Лэнс устало вздыхает.

— Давай ты просто успокоишься, Пидж, — они снова замолкают. Наблюдая за ними, Кит чувствует себя чужим.

Он помешивает чай, наблюдает за тем, как поднимаются и опадают чаинки. Ему не очень интересно, по какой причине Лэнс не делает ничего супер глупого сегодня. Гораздо важнее то, что чай пахнет просто восхитительно. Кит подносит чашку к лицу и вдыхает горячий воздух.

— Я типа на работу сюда устроился, — тихо говорит Лэнс. Он крутит чашку и смотрит в стол. Киту кажется, что он немного обижен, но на этот раз по-настоящему. И это, конечно, глупо, потому что Пидж не сказала ничего особенного. Кит не застал тех времен, когда Лэнс успешно флиртовал с девушками и не совсем понимает, почему Ханк и Пидж придают такое значение этой теме. В конце концов, Лэнс вырос, и девушки, к которым он подходит, тоже подросли, может, их перестал цеплять тот способ, который использует Лэнс. Он мог бы просто попробовать другую стратегию в общении с девушками, думает Кит, но свое мнение предпочитает держать при себе.

Пидж отсербывает из своей чашки.

— Испытательный срок?

— С завтрашнего дня, — уныло кивает Лэнс.

— Это хорошо, — она снова отсербывает. Телефон Пидж вибрирует, но она не реагирует. Вместо этого она мешает кофе и понемногу выпивает весь. — Может, сваришь нормальный кофе, а то этому чего-то не хватает.

— Конечно, — улыбается Лэнс. — После моего кофе, любой покажется «не очень».

Кит знает, что это примирение. Только теперь он понимает, что был напряжен, и расслабляется, сползая по спинке кресла.

— Не понимаю, что хорошего в кофе. Чем он может отличаться, он же просто горький и все.

Пидж и Лэнс переглядываются. Кит видит на их лицах сожаление. Возможно, они больше не позовут его с собой.

— Ты ему скажи.

— Нет, давай лучше ты, — Пидж растягивает губы в гримасе раздражения, и это означает, что переспорить ее теперь невозможно.

Лэнс медленно отодвигает свою чашку подальше от края стола и выпрямляется на своем кресле. Он кажется очень серьезным, когда поворачивается к Киту и кладет руку ему на плечо.

— Когда я получу доступ к местной кофемашине, ты возьмешь свои слова обратно, друг мой, потому что тебе предстоит вкусить самый лучший кофе в мире, после которого ты больше не сможешь пить чай.

Взгляд Кита скользит к чашке чая перед ним. Чаинки осели на дно, но хорошо видны. Там, на дне чашки, они складываются в слово. И слово это — пиздеж.

Кит согласно кивает.

— Собираешься угощать кого-то кофе? Может, сначала устроишься на работу?

Лэнс насмешливо вскидывает брови.

— Стоит этим рукам взяться за приготовление кофе, и меня будут умолять устроиться сюда, — он самодовольно усмехается. Кит собирается стереть с его лица эту ухмылку каким-нибудь колким замечанием, но Пидж перехватывает его взгляд.

— Однажды на вечеринке у Мэйсона Лэнс пообещал девчонкам, что приготовит им самый вкусный кофе, если они раздобудут для него нужные ингредиенты. — Пидж наклонилась над столом. — В том списке было столько всего, что мы с Ханком решили, что он прикалывается, но эти девчонки!.. У одной из них дядя держал кофейню тогда, и они потащили Лэнса туда. Четыре часа утра, пустые улицы и мы в этой кофейне смотрим, как пьяный в стельку Лэнс варит кофе. Та еще потеха была, — она хихикает, бросает украдкой взгляд на Лэнса, но тот выглядит довольным.

— Да, детка, даже пьяный я могу приготовить классный кофе, — он почти светится от самодовольства.

Лэнс скрещивает руки на груди и откидывается на спинку кресла.

— О да, — Пидж по-доброму улыбается. Кит впервые видит ее такой. — Это был хороший кофе. Ну, те порции, что ты не разлил и не испортил, когда тебя стошнило прямо на столешницу.

— Мерзость, — Кит отодвигается.

— Ага, — все также радостно кивает Пидж.

— Чего не помню — не было, Пидж, — Лэнс лениво тянется. Его чашка все еще полная.

Кит допивает свой чай. Он уже начал остывать, теряя вместе с градусами вкус. Остается только дождаться, пока Лэнс выпьет свой кофе, но он все медлит. Пидж снова залазит в свой ноутбук. Она быстро печатает, иногда улыбается чему-то на мониторе, но молчит.

Пока они так сидят, Кит опять чувствует себя неловко. Общие истории Лэнса и Пидж делают его как бы третьим лишним. Кит отворачивается к окну и быстро проверяет свой телефон. Новых сообщений нет.

Единственный, кроме них, посетитель уходит. Кит наблюдает за тем, как он выходит на улицу, ежится от холода и закутывается в шарф. Уже почти полдень, и людей на улице значительно прибавилось.

Телефон Пидж звонит. Она быстро вытаскивает его и отвечает на звонок:

— Алло. Да. Хорошо. Я помню, — она закатывает глаза. — Буду через сорок минут. Да, это значит, через час.

— Лэнс, допивай быстрее свой кофе. Планы сдвинулись, и мне срочно нужно домой, — Пидж выключает ноутбук и прячет его в сумку. Сначала Кит хочет спросить, почему они должны разойтись, если дела только у Пидж, но пока он формулирует это, Лэнс выдыхает и берется за чашку.

Он принюхивается, дует и только после этого делает глоток. Пидж прекращает собираться и останавливается, вопросительно уставившись на друга. Лэнс долго смакует глоток, затем залпом допивает кофе.

— Если Аллура попробует мой кофе, то работа моя, — он мечтательно прикрывает глаза. — У тебя что-то серьезное?

— Да, — Пидж смотрит на Кита. — Мэтт собирается позвонить, и Широ будет с ним. Кит, ты со мной? — Кит быстро кивает. — Нам нужно поспешить. Разница во времени и все такое, — поясняет она уже для Лэнса. Но тот не особо заинтересован в подробностях. Он просто пожимает плечами и быстро собирает вещи.

Пока Кит и Лэнс укутываются в свои куртки, Пидж нетерпеливо мнется рядом. Она уже открывает дверь, когда Лэнса окликают. Аллура подходит к ним.

— Лэнс, если ты свободен сегодня, то может, задержишься сейчас?

Лэнс улыбается мягко и довольно.

— Да, конечно. Пока, ребята. Созвонимся, — он быстро снимает с себя шарф, расстегивает куртку.

Пидж кивает и выходит на улицу. Кит сохраняет в памяти лицо Лэнса, когда он согласился остаться. По дороге к дому Пидж они молчат и у Кита есть время подумать, видел ли он когда-нибудь такое же выражение лица. Он перебирает в памяти все разы, когда Лэнс флиртовал, но не может вспомнить, чтобы еще хоть когда-то черты его лица смягчались так же, как только что. Даже его голос стал более мягким.

— Кажется, эта Аллура действительно ему нравится, — Кит не знает, как завести разговор на интересную ему тему, поэтому просто тычет наугад.

— Что?

— Видела, что у него с лицом было?

— Хм, — Пидж мотает головой. — Будет странно, если это будет взаимно. Лэнсу уже давно не везет в этом плане.

Ее голос звучит как-то устало, и Кит поспешно кивает и больше к этой теме не возвращается.

До самого дома Пидж они молчат. Затем вместе подготавливают и настраивают оборудование, чтобы было удобнее говорить с Мэттом и Широ. Но после кафе Кит чувствует себя странно отстраненным, и разговор не клеится. Для себя он решает, что перезвонит Широ потом, когда доберется к себе. Ему кажется, что им нужно поговорить без свидетелей, но когда он добирается домой, за окном уже давно стемнело и сил хватает только на то, чтобы дойти до кровати и лечь спать.

А назавтра он просыпается полностью разбитым. Ни одно из дел не доведено до конца, но Кит позволяет себе немного поваляться, а потом заваривает чай и долго держит кружку в руках, глядя в никуда.

Новый день не становится чудесным или чудным. Кит собирается в университет и снова почти опаздывает на занятия, но сегодня не вступает в лужу и не встречает Лэнса. Затем он долго копается в своих учебных проектах и освобождается только к вечеру, чтобы позвонить Широ, но разговор не клеится.

Кит падает в постель, чувствуя себя до нелепого усталым. Он пытается проанализировать свой день, выискать причину такой разбитости, но не преуспевает. В голову лезет только мягкая улыбка Лэнса и сконфуженное лицо Пидж. Кит обещает себе вернуться к этому потом, но ни на следующий день, ни потом не возвращается.

Целую неделю он проводит за работой над проектами и сборкой компьютера, лишь иногда выбираясь на улицу, потому что Широ просит его об этом.

Иногда его телефон вибрирует — в общей беседе появляются новые сообщения, но Киту некогда их читать. Да и не хочется.

А через неделю он случайно сталкивается с Аллурой в магазине. Девушка задумчиво крутит между пальцами локон волос и разглядывает разные виды сыров. Кит задерживается взглядом на ней неприлично долго прежде, чем вспоминает, что они, в общем-то, не знакомы. Она, может, и не помнит его даже.

Кит собирается уже уйти в другой отдел, когда замечает, что Аллура смотрит на него.

— Привет, — Аллура отпускает прядь. — Ты же друг Лэнса, да? — она улыбается, но тут же одергивает себя. — Ой, или у вас не принято так просто начинать разговор? У меня на родине в этом плане все просто, — она снова расплывается в улыбке. — Меня зовут Аллура.

— Кит. Не знал, что ты меня запомнила.

— Даже если бы захотела не запомнить, не смогла бы, — смеется она. — Лэнс так много болтает. Ты же придешь завтра?

— Что?

— Лэнс тебе не сказал? Странно, я думала, он тебя давно пригласил, — на короткий миг Аллура показалась растерянной, но быстро взяла себя в руки. — В любом случае, приходи, — она тихо посмеялась и поспешила уйти, оставив Кита посреди магазина перед сырным отделом в полной растерянности.

Он мог бы позвонить Лэнсу и узнать, какого черта он там наговорил. Он мог бы позвонить Пидж и узнать, какого черта Лэнс там наговорил. Но вместо этого Кит пошел домой и долго смотрел в стену. Он вытащил из-под кровати телефон и проверил входящие сообщения. В общем чате около сотни новых сообщений, где Лэнс подробно рассказывает о том, как ему повезло с работой, Пидж сбрасывает ссылки на новые программы исследований, Ханк обещает скоро вернуться, и вместе они выдвигают идиотские предположения о том, почему Кит ничего не пишет. В одном из сообщений Лэнс действительно приглашает всех в кафе завтра вечером.

Кит забрасывает телефон обратно. Он хочет и не хочет пойти. И, как любой запутавшийся человек, он решает, что пойдет в том случае, если успеет закончить работу. И идет спать.

Он совершенно точно собирается просидеть весь следующий день за работой, а потом просто извиниться перед ребятами, сославшись на занятость. Кит начинает работать с самого утра, но дело продвигается так трудно и долго, что у него нет даже иллюзии о том, чтобы успеть к шести вечера. Он часто делает перерыв на чай и подолгу стоит, глядя в окно, пока чай остывает.

В пять его телефон начинает разрываться. Кит игнорирует первый звонок, но нехотя отвечает на второй.

— Я знаю, что ты прочитал наши сообщения, — сходу заявляет Пидж. Ее голос сочится раздражением, но на Кита это не действует. Не в этот раз.

— Прочитал, — просто соглашается он.

— И ты придешь, — давит Пидж. Кит молчит дольше, чем следовало бы, когда говоришь с раздраженной Пидж, поэтому она оглушительно сопит в трубку. — Лэнс будет варить кофе. Ты просто обязан прийти и попробовать. Это изменит твою жизнь.

Кит боится, что если прямо сейчас умрет, Пидж вытащит его труп в кафе и будет заливать ему в рот кофе.

— Да, да. Я все понимаю, Пидж, но я занят. Много работы.

Молчание Пидж оглушительно.

— Ты просто ищешь повод, не так ли?

Кит молчит так долго, что Пидж в порыве раздражения сбрасывает звонок. Это ощущается как удар. Кит задумывается, не было ли проще действительно пойти в кафе. Но потом он вспоминает события недельной давности и упрямо качает головой. Он все еще чувствует странную разбитость после того чудного дня.

Через несколько минут телефон звонит вновь. Кит отвечает не глядя.

— Привет. Это Ханк, — на фоне слышны разговоры и странное бульканье. — Лэнс попросил позвонить и передать, цитирую, «поднимай свой тощий зад и волоки прямо сюда, потому что самый лучший кофе в мире уже ждет тебя».

— Круто, — хмыкает Кит.

— Чувак, ты бы пришел. Мы вроде как ждем тебя, — в голосе Ханка проскальзывает что-то такое, что Кит все-таки поднимается с пола, собирает свои вещи и начинает одеваться.

— Сейчас буду, — обещает он, хотя и сам себе не верит.

Он выходит на улицу и первым делом поднимает воротник. Уже заметно стемнело, к тому же поднялся ветер.

Кит жалеет, что надел только один свитер, потому что стоило бы надеть вообще всю свою одежду. Холодный весенний вечер отбивает у него всякое желание куда-либо идти. С минуту Кит колеблется и хочет повернуть назад.

Холод не дает думать слишком долго. Кит быстро шагает прочь от дома. Пока он добирается до кафе, успевает сильно замерзнуть и разнервничаться. В сгущающихся сумерках кафе выглядит иначе, чем днем. Большие окна, освещенные лампами теплого дневного света, манят к себе. Кит распахивает дверь и почти влетает в теплое помещение. Его сразу же окутывает приятный гул голосов, запах кофе, выпечки и духов.

Внутри нет случайных посетителей. Сначала Кит принимает за такого немолодого мужчину, теребящего свои усы, но тот по-свойски переговаривается с Лэнсом, что это слишком даже для завсегдатаев.

Стоит колокольчику над дверью звякнуть, как все уставились на Кита.

— А вот и он, — пропел Лэнс, вытаскивая ликер.

— Заставил ты нас поволноваться, конечно, — пробурчала Пидж. Она лежала на стойке, явно набравшаяся чего-то.

Остальные тоже сели за стойку, только Лэнс остался по другую сторону, и Ханка не было видно. Кит повесил куртку на вешалку и сел на свободный стул. По бокам от него сидели Аллура и Пидж.

— Кит, да? — мужчина протянул Киту руку, наклонившись к стойке. Он сидел с другой стороны от Аллуры и явно не испытывал большого интереса к новому гостю. — Меня зовут Коран. Я юрист госпожи Аллуры. Задержали вы нас, молодой человек.

— Ну, кого задержал, кого нет, — снова пробурчала Пидж, утыкаясь носом в столешницу. Лэнс рассмеялся, привлекая к себе внимание.

— Ничего страшного. Сейчас Ханк закончит приготовления и начнем, — он самодовольно улыбался. — Я приготовил для каждого особый кофе. Это как особая честь, и я очень старался, так что, надеюсь, вам понравится.

— Я не пью кофе, — напомнил Кит.

— Теперь пьешь, — Пидж оперлась на локоть и прищурилась. — Слушай, мы тут только ради кофе и собрались…

— Нет. Не, не, не, не, — перебил ее Лэнс. — Ты говоришь так, будто никогда не ела выпечку Ханка.

Аллура подалается вперед, заглядывая Лэнсу в глаза.

— Ты столько об этом говоришь, что не терпится уже попробовать, — она улыбается и поворачивается к Киту. — Если тебе не нравится кофе, то можно заварить чай.

Лэнс вскрикивает, Пидж придушенно смеется.

— Нет, — от волнения Лэнс переходит на писк. — Никакого чая! Не в мою смену, — он поворачивается к Киту, заглядывает в глаза и с придыханием обещает: — Я приготовил такой кофе, что у тебя голова кругом пойдет.

Под пристальным взглядом синих глаз Кит чувствует себя неуютно, как если бы ему под кожу запустили насекомых. Он отстраняется:

— Надеюсь, что нет. У меня завтра семинар рано утром.

Лэнс закатывает глаза, но ответить не успевает, потому что с кухни возвращается Ханк с тарелкой печенья. Все внимание приковывается к Ханку.

Аллура и Коран наклоняются поближе, чтобы рассмотреть и получше почувствовать запах выпечки. Аллура берет одно печенье и медленно откусывает кусочек. Ее щеки розовеют от удовольствия.

— Ханк, не хочешь устроиться ко мне в кафе?

— У вас нет повара? — Кит тоже наклоняется в тарелке.

— Пока что я сама готовлю, но это, — Аллура указывает в сторону Ханка и в сторону печенья одновременно. — На порядок выше.

— Я подумаю, — улыбается Ханк. Он садится с другой стороны от стойки. — На самом деле, в выпечке нет ничего сложного. Уверен, у вас тоже получилось бы, если бы вы знали пару секретов.

— О секретах позже, — бубнит Пидж. Она внимательно наблюдает за тем, как Лэнс расставляет чашки. Каждая порция кофе пахнет по-своему и выглядит иначе. Кроме Пидж внимательно следит за действом еще и Аллура, в то время как Ханк и Коран полностью сосредоточены на своих порциях.

— Класс, — выдыхает Пидж, получая свою чашку. Она принюхивается, аккуратно тянет пенку, пачкая губы, и улыбается. — Как всегда на высоте.

— Ты часто пьешь кофе от Лэнса? — Кит наклоняется к ней, пытается заглянуть в чашку, но Пидж собственнически прикрывает ее рукой.

— Я захожу, когда есть время и когда работает Лэнс. Без обид, Аллура, но я обожаю, как этот засранец варит кофе.

Аллура смеется.

— Мне тоже нравится, как Лэнс варит кофе.

— Ой, ну, прекратите, — смущенно бормочет Лэнс.

— Да, давайте лучше поговорим о Ханке, — поддерживает Пидж. Она тянется к тарелке и берет несколько печенек. Они не помещаются у нее в ладони, и одно печенье падает на стойку рядом с Китом.

— Грубиянка, — бубнит Лэнс. Он ставит чашку перед Китом и садится напротив. Себе Лэнс тоже приготовил кофе, а Ханк приберег для него пару особо хрустящих печений.

Кит рассматривает чашку. На пенке нарисован листок — такие он не раз видел до этого. Кит осторожно принюхивается. Кофе пахнет ненавязчиво сладко, но Киту кажется, что на вкус он все равно будет горьким.

Он поднимает глаза и видит, что Пидж и Лэнс уставились на него, не стесняясь, остальные немного смущены, но тоже следят. Это раздражает Кита. Смотрит Лэнсу прямо в глаза, вскидывает бровь. Ему кажется, что это достаточно вызывающе, но Лэнс не отворачивается. Он даже не краснеет и просто продолжает смотреть.

— Подайте печенье, — просит Кит, и голос выходит каким-то сиплым, севшим. Наверное, он слишком замерз по пути в кафе.

Ему передают печенье и снова замирают. Кит берет первое попавшееся печенье в одну руку, в другую — чашку с кофе. Он подносит чашку ко рту, снова принюхивается, но не открывает для себя ничего нового в слабом сладком запахе.

— Так и будете смотреть? — раздражается Кит.

— Пей же, наконец, — шипит Пидж.

И он делает глоток. Кофе достаточно горячий. И горький. Каким же еще может быть кофе, думается Киту. Приятная горечь оседает на языке. Синие глаза напротив смотрят только на него. Кит делает еще глоток. И снова горячо и горько.

— Ну как? — шепчет Пидж.

— Не отвратно, — пожимает плечами Кит. Краем глаза он видит, как Пидж разочаровано отворачивается. С другой стороны от него Аллура выдает удивленное «О!». Но больше всего Кита цепляет то, как расширяются глаза Лэнса.

— Я пил кофе до этого только один раз, и то был отвратительный кофе. А этот, — он запинается, подбирая слова. — Я бы выпил еще.

Он видит, как губы Лэнса ломаются в улыбке, и на душе становится спокойнее. Но боком бурчит Пидж:

— Даже если Лэнс доволен, то я нет. Ты, чел, полжизни потерял, когда не смог по достоинству оценить этот напиток богов. А напитком богов он становится только тогда, когда его готовит наш любимый друг Лэнс.

— Так, — Лэнс поворачивается к Ханку. — Кто повезет Пидж домой?

— Коран будет подвозить меня, и мы можем забрать Пидж, — предлагает Аллура. Она держит в руках свой кофе и смотрит мягко и добродушно. — Если у нас будет больше посетителей, то мы сможем чаще устраивать такие вечера. Собираться ненадолго, — она улыбается.

— Ключевое слово — ненадолго, — кивает Коран. Он уже допил свой кофе, съел большую часть печенья и поглядывает на часы. Аллура поднимается.

— Да, я думала, посидеть подольше, но мы ждали Кита, — она кладет руку ему на плечо. — Спасибо, что пришел. Лэнс, Ханк, закроете тут все? До завтра.

Лицо Ханка вытягивается. Он даже перестает жевать, глядя в спину выходящей Аллуре.

— Что?

Лэнс вздыхает.

— Кажется, она хочет тебя нанять. А еще кажется, она мне не доверяет.

— А как тебе доверять, если ты такой Лэнс? — Разводит руками Пидж. Она неловко натягивает рукава куртки. — Пакеда, дорогие.

Кит провожает ее взглядом.

На какое-то мгновение кафе погружается в тишину, нарушаемую только сбившимся дыханием Кита. Ему кажется, что начинает насморк, в носу что-то хлюпает, и это что-то обещает обернуться завтра большими проблемами и недомоганием.

— Простыл? — участливо интересуется Ханк. Он еще не допил свой кофе и теперь смакует каждый глоток.

Кит качает головой.

— Замерз, пока дошел.

— Ну, — тянет Лэнс, глядя в окно. На улице давно стемнело. — Завтра вообще сляжешь. Хочешь, я тебя подвезу?

Их взгляды встречаются, и Кит снова чувствует себя неловко. Ханк тоже смотрит в окно.

— На улице довольно холодно, так что, может, так будет лучше, — он допивает свой кофе. — Пусть Лэнс отвезет тебя домой. А то некрасиво получается. Вытянули тебя в холод, и все такое.

По лицу Лэнса видно, что он не согласен с цепочкой размышлений друга, но кивает. Он крутит в пальцах чашку с кофе и задумчиво смотрит вдаль.

— Ладно, но только если ты не угробишь нас по дороге. — Кит смотрит на Лэнса и не может понять, что чувствует, когда Лэнс улыбается.

— Да нормально все будет.

Ханк хмыкает.

— Ты всегда так говоришь.

— И я всегда прав.

Ханк отмахивается от него.

— Ты хорошо умеешь только кофе варить, Лэнс, просто признай это.

Теперь отмахивается Лэнс.

— А я слышал, что кое-кто называет Лэнса такой странной кличкой, — бормочет Кит. Он сомневается в том, место ли для этого сейчас. — Ловербой, — Лэнс кривится, Ханк ржет.

— Ну да, было дело. Золотые деньки, — хохочет Ханк.

— Дурацкая кличка, — хмурится Лэнс.

— Да, но тогда тебе она нравилась. Жаль, что ты с этим завязал. Раньше мы столько всякого на халяву получали, — Ханк мечтательно улыбается. — Бесплатные билеты, купоны со скидками. С Аллурой даже не пытался флиртовать…

— Я не завязывал, — Лэнс залпом допивает свой кофе и смотрит на Ханка так, что тот замолкает и улыбка сползает с его лица. Кит наблюдает за изменениями с прохладцей. Ему никогда не была понятна суть отношений этих двоих. Почему Ханк и Лэнс столько всего прощают друг другу, сколько не прощают никому другому.

Кит кривится.

— Лэнс, отвези меня домой.

На мгновение ему кажется, что Лэнс отмахнется от него, потому что его взгляд максимально раздражен. Но он хмыкает и расслабляется.

— Да, только кофе допей.

Кит послушно выпивает и поднимается.

— Да, да, идите, я сам все закрою, — ворчит Ханк.

— Спасибо, дружище!

Лэнс быстро и небрежно одевается и ждет Кита возле выхода.

Стоит им открыть дверь, как внутрь залетает ледяной ветер. Лэнс тут же захлопывает дверь и стягивает с себя шарф. Он набрасывает его на шею Кита и только после этого выходит на улицу.

В темноте нельзя как следует рассмотреть мотоцикл. Он поблескивает, отражая свет уличных фонарей, но этого все равно недостаточно. Кит закручивает шарф и чувствует тепло не только на шее, но и в животе. Однако, приятные ощущения не в силах отвлечь его от мрачных мыслей. Все же, Лэнс не кажется слишком надежным парнем.

Лэнс заводит мотоцикл.

— Ты передумал? — Лэнс насмешливо щурится и кивает на место позади себя. — Залазь, не бойся.

Кит не боится. Он садится, неловко водит руками, ища, за что бы держаться, но никак не может найти удобное положение. Лэнс перехватывает его руку и кладет себе на живот.

— За меня держись.

— Ты точно умеешь ездить на мотоцикле?

— Сейчас увидишь, — смеется Лэнс. Он сдвигается с места, быстро набирая скорость, и Киту приходится крепче держаться за Лэнса, чтобы не упасть. Он прижимается к его спине и кладет голову на плечо, потому что ледяной ветер треплет волосы, а шлема у Лэнса, конечно же, нет.

Длинный путь от кафе до дома Кита преодолевают за каких-то двенадцать минут. За время пути Кит почти прикипел к Лэнсу. Когда ему приходится слезть на землю, ноги подрагивают, и становится только холоднее. Кит неловко обнимает себя, глядя на то, как Лэнс что-то переключает, поворачивает ключ, глуша двигатель, а затем снова заводит.

— Спасибо, — бормочет Кит.

— Пожалуйста. Шарф верни, — Лэнс протягивает руку, но Кит игнорирует это. Он чувствует себя так, будто под кожей что-то зудит.

Они впервые остались действительно одни. Во дворе дома безлюдно и темно. Киту требуется немного времени, чтобы собраться с силами и правильно подобрать слова. Ему хочется спросить, почему Лэнс так резко реагирует на разговоры о его прошлых успехах у девушек, почему успехи остались в прошлом, но каждый раз, когда он думает об этом, под ложечкой сосет.

— Почему ты перестал подкатывать к девчонкам? — что ж, возможно, это не совсем то, что хотел спросить Кит. Он видит, как Лэнс медленно поднимает на него глаза, как в них плещется что-то непонятное. Может быть, его глаза всегда так выглядят в темноте, думает Кит.

— Вы постоянно говорите об этом, но я ни разу не видел, чтобы ты с кем-то флиртовал. По крайней мере, успешно, — тараторит Кит. — Мне просто интересно, что произошло.

Лэнс медленно моргает.

— Ничего, — сипло говорит он, и Киту срывает башню.

— Да ты прикалываешься?! Вы, ребята, постоянно сретесь из-за этого! Я хочу знать, что это за такой секрет.

— Ты мог бы спросить об этом Пидж, — кривится Лэнс.

— Она хранит твои секреты лучше, чем свои, Лэнс. Каждый раз, когда мы куда-нибудь идем, вы снова вспоминаете про это, а я сижу, как идиот! Это что-то важное и болезненное для тебя? Тогда хватит обсуждать это постоянно!

Лэнс с силой бьет руками по мотоциклу.

— Да, важное! И болезненное! Ты ни хрена не знаешь. Я флиртовал с девушками. Да они плакали, когда я уходил, сами бегали за мной. А потом появился ты, мистер Постное ебало, который даже кофе не пьет. И каждый раз, когда я подкатывал к девице, видел твое чертово лицо! Думал, что бы понравилось тебе. И когда кофе варю, тоже думаю, как бы тебе понравилось больше! Я хотел варить кофе для тебя, а ты, ублюдок, пьешь только чай! — он в сердцах толкает Кита в плечо и замолкает.

— Отдай шарф, — бормочет. Лэнс не глядя протягивает руку. Стоит мягкой ткани коснуться его руки, как он с силой дергает шарф и уезжает. Кит смотрит вслед.

Его немного лихорадит. Когда холодный ветер подныривает под куртку, Кит отмирает и направляет в дом. Он не может с первого раза попасть ключом в замок из-за того, насколько трясутся руки. Кит даже не снимает обувь, просто валится на кровать. Перед глазами все еще лицо Лэнса, его поджатые губы, напряженный взгляд.

Кит не спит. И не думает. Он прокручивает в голове слова Лэнса снова и снова, пока смысл не начинается медленно доходить до него. Но даже когда он понимает, о чем говорил Лэнс, то не может до конца в это поверить, потому что что-то здесь не сходится. Разве мог Лэнс, который никогда его никуда с собой не звал, быть на самом деле до такой степени влюбленным в него. Кит вспомнил один случай, когда Лэнс сделал вид, что не знает его. Они в тот раз случайно встретились во время праздника на городской площади.

Когда Кит находит в себе силы принять смысл слов Лэнса, на улице уже светло. Он поворачивает голову к окну и смотрит на серое небо.

Хотел ли он узнать, что произошло с Лэнсом? Да. Знает ли он, что теперь с этим знанием делать? Точно нет. Кит ищет хотя бы одну причину выяснять отношения с Лэнсом дальше. Он ищет причину сделать хотя бы что-то, но, как ни крути, причин действовать нет. Единственное, что приходит в голову, это каким чудесным казался день, когда Лэнс впервые не ругался с ним и не пытался соревноваться.

И то, как тепло стало в животе, когда Лэнс отдал ему свой шарф.

И то, как плохо Кит чувствовал себя, когда увидел, как Лэнс улыбается Аллуре.

Кит загибает пальцы, считая причины действовать, и их выходит достаточно, чтобы он не смог заснуть. Поэтому Кит тяжело вздыхает и поднимается с кровати. Он не помнит, спал ли вообще этой ночью, но по ощущениям — нет.

Телефон находится не сразу. Кит едва может сосредоточиться на маленьких иконках, но все-таки находит нужную. Он быстро, пока не передумал, набирает сообщение для Лэнса:

«Ты безмозглый идиот»  
«Я тоже, кажется, тебя люблю»  
«Но чай все равно лучше, чем кофе»

Почти в ту же минуту он получает ответное сообщение:

«Возьми свои слова обратно, придурок»

Кит быстро печатает:

«Которые?»

Ответное сообщение вызывает у него веселье и злость одновременно, потому что Лэнс пишет:

«И те, и другие»  
«А лучше приди и скажи мне это в лицо»

Кит кривится. Если он придет, то заберет Лэнса, а не слова. Он быстро набирает это в сообщении и отправляет, а когда телефон вибрирует снова, то даже не пытается посмотреть на ответ.

Его мучает насморк, головная боль и общая слабость, а настроение портится больше возможного. Когда Кит выходит на улицу, в лицо ему бьет холодный ветер, и это до невозможного злит Кита.

Расстояние до кафе он преодолевает гораздо быстрее, чем вчера, и даже не успевает замерзнуть.

Кафе уже работает. Кит видит, как Лэнс улыбается двум ранним посетительницам. И как его улыбка тускнеет, когда их взгляды встречаются. Кит заходит внутрь.

— Нам очень нравится ваш кофе, — одна из девушек улыбается. Лэнс старается, чтобы его улыбка была естественной, но получается только, чтобы была.

— Спасибо, — бормочет Лэнс и с опаской следит за Китом.

Кит огибает столы, подходит к стойке и тянется к Лэнсу. Ему хочется сказать Лэнсу что-то неприятное. Возможно, хочется ударить, но вместо этого Кит выскребает из кармана мелочь и ссыпает ее на стойку.

— Кофе.


End file.
